


Cookies for Jemma

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, after maveth, agents off shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz tries to make some cookies for Jemma after her return from Maveth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBouleMagique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBouleMagique/gifts).



> a little something for my french friend who shares my love of fluff :)

“Fitz, I told you this would happen!” Daisy said looking at the massive mess that was the playground’s kitchen.

Fitz stood in the middle of the chaos covered in flour and batter. He starred down at his sad attempt to bake cookies. They looked more like care tires than they did cookies. Smelled a bit like rubber too.

“I know,” he groaned. “I shouldn’t have made them from scratch. But Jemma loves when they’re fresh baked.”

Daisy sighed clapping a hand to her forehead. “Alright,” she said clearly trying to hide her laughter. “This is what we’ll do. I’ll run to the store and grab some cookie dough that we can just throw in the oven. And Simmons will still get her cookies.”

To Fitz’s horror, Jemma walked through the door to the kitchen still wearing her hooded jacket. She looked sleepy and weak still.

“What’s going on in here?” She asked her tired eyes scanning the messy kitchen.

Fitz instinctively leaned over the batch of the failed cookies trying to act causal. “Nothing. Just hanging out with Daisy.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “Umm okay… But why are you covered in flour?”

Fitz gulped. His eyes flew to Daisy who shrugged. She flashed him a look that clearly said ‘I have no idea how you’re going to hide this.’

“Fitz,” Jemma said beginning to smile. “What on earth is going on?”

“We- well I-,” Fitz shook his head. “Oh to hell with it! I was trying to make you some cookies! And I know how much you love ones that are freshly made. But as you can see I can’t cook. I have failed at my attempt to bake cookies.”

“Yeah, yeah you really can’t cook,” Daisy added with a giggle.

Fitz raised his hand. “Thanks Daisy, but you don’t have to emphasize how bad this is. It pretty much speaks for itself.”

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said walking slowly towards Fitz. “That was so sweet of you. Thank you for trying.” Once she reached him she wiping away some of the flour from his face, then leaned on tiptoe to gently kiss his cheek.

“Sooooo,” Daisy said with a sly grin. “I don’t know about you guys, but I really want some cookies. So I’m going to the store. But once I get back and we make the cookies how about we watch some Dr. Who? Sound good?”

Fitz and Jemma burst with laughter. “ That sounds great Daisy,” Fitz said giving her a thankful nod.


End file.
